Blood of a Queen
by rotgbunny
Summary: Modern Ransei is overrun with war, blood runs in the rivers that once flowed clear, red and orange lines the once lush green forests. Many of the kingdoms struggle to keep from economic turmoil while juggling the threat of attack from other kingdoms. Kana Oshirimoto wants to fight for Aurora, whose goal it is to return peace to Ransei all the while fighting the corrupt Dragnorians.


Far off of the coast of the Sinnoh region, an island stands untouched by modern times. A land wrought by warring kingdoms for complete and utter control. Its skies are darkened by placid, monotonous gray clouds to reflect the general state of mind. The people of this country have lost so much more than just money; they fuel the endless wars with their children. Children whom leave beautiful, untouched, and unscarred and come back in coffins. A land like this is fit none for the likes of people and pokemon. It is a wounded land with rivers that run red and forests that sparkle with embers. It is a land known as Ransei.

The kingdom of Aurora is one of the few that remains barely grazed by the metaphoric bullet of war. It stands almost entirely intact, with the only notable damage being the ruination of the eastern part of town that now acts as a shelter for anyone seeking to flee kingdoms that have become unsuitable for residence. However, due to its high number of refugees, Aurora is posed with the challenge of providing for them. Its rice fields are one of the last fertile in the whole Ransei region, but since they lie on the outskirts of town close to where it's neighboring kingdoms, Fontaine and Greenleaf, are currently disputing, they did not risk accessing them regularly.

As peaceful as it is, Aurora must still face its many adversaries including the ever present threat of Dragnor, the kingdom where dragons soar and bellow mighty roars. Naturally, Aurora had its own impressive army but due to its last spar with Dragnor two years ago, it was left in pieces. Many had died in the legendary battle of the two superpowers, leaving both kingdoms weary and in need of recovery. The temporary ceasefire of the superpowers opened opportunities for the other kingdoms to claim and conquer. This lead to the current state of the country; pandemonium. Aurora's main goal is to recruit more soldiers in order to fight against Dragnor and anyone else who opposes their cause; to restore order to the land.

Lord Nanase sits on his throne of silver, thoughtfully stroking his long white beard while scanning a crinkled scroll. His age shows through his frail fingers and wrinkled face, and most importantly through the wisdom he has amassed throughout his long life. "The White Tortoise" was an epithet bestowed upon him by his allies and enemies because his mind had reached a level of unprecedented enlightenment. Feared in battle for his cunning rather than his sword, his tactics were unusually clever and coy. A light amidst the darkness, he did what he did for the good of the kingdom as a whole. Calmly, he folds the scroll several times before depositing it within his robes.

"My Lord, wouldn't it be wiser to burn the message? Allow me take it to the fire pokemon for you!" An advisor pipes.

The lord pauses mid-step, turns to the young advisor before coolly saying "Yes and no.", and continued on his slow stroll down the aisle and out the door.

The young man was left dumbfounded at the answer and embarrassed for doing what had seemed to be the right thing to do.

"You're new here, correct?" an authoritative voice asks.

"Yes, I am."

"Then you received an answer you should have expected."

…

Lord Nanase proceeded down the bright halls of his palace at a leisurely pace. Despite his serene appearance, something was worrying him. The aforementioned letter had been sent by an infiltrative spy placed in Dragnor, who was told to regularly give updates on the status of the Dragnorians.

The spy had said explicitly that the Dragnorians had already accumulated 50,000 soldiers and were presently preparing them for warfare. Even worse, they had acquired something like 5,000 Dratini, 5,000 Deino and 2,000 of a pokemon called Goomy. The latter of the three interested Lord Nanase most as Goomy were not native to Ransei but rather to Kalos. _If what our source says is true….the Dragnorians have relations outside of Ransei_ the lord thought to himself.

As Nanase exited the palace and neared the gardens, an Arcanine gracefully cruised towards him. He smoothed his hand across the silky fur of the majestic pokemon causing it to rub up against him. The lord retrieved the letter from his robes, _Even if Kalos isn't siding with Dragnor, one thing is for certain… _With a puff of fiery breath, the letter ignited and burned away to nothing more than ash and dust…._There is war to come._


End file.
